Although glutamate-mediated neurotransmission has long been implicated in neurodegenerative disorders, the major focus of research on cognitive, affective and addictive disorders has been on monoamine(dopamine, serotonin, norepinephrine) systems in the brain. Because of glutamate's importance in cortical function, and because glutamatergic projections govern the activity of monoaminergic neurons, studies on the possible role of glutamate in affective and addictive disorders began 10-15 years and have led to significant advances in our understanding of glutamatergic involvement in these disorders. The New York Academy of Sciences is sponsoring a 2.5 day conference, scheduled for April 13-15, 2003, in New Haven, CT, titled "Glutamate and Disorders of Cognition and Motivation" The objective is to bring together diverse groups of basic and clinical researchers who study the role of glutamate in cognitive disorders such as schizophrenia, and disorders relating to motivation and affect, such as depression and addiction. This conference will provide a venue for presentation of cutting edge research in both basic and clinical fields. By facilitating interactions between basic scientists and clinicians, it may accelerate the rate at which advances in our knowledge of basic mechanisms can be translated into development of new pharmacotherapies. The conference will be organized in six sessions. The first session will review recent advances in basic aspects of glutamate-mediated signaling and present anatomical, electrophysiological and signal transduction perspectives on interactions between monoamine systems, long the focus of research on psychiatric disorders, and glutamate systems. The next four sessions will be organized around specific disorders. The meeting will close with a session on glutamate-based pharmacotherapies for disorders ranging from schizophrenia to addiction. In addition to the plenary sessions, poster sessions will be held on two afternoons.